


You Hear A Voice You Can't Ignore

by somuchforbaggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/pseuds/somuchforbaggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Adam got out of the cage, but Michael is riding in the back seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hear A Voice You Can't Ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lepetittortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetittortue/gifts).



> I read Debby's post earlier, so I decided to write this for her. I hope this makes do :)
> 
> [The post](http://lepetittortue.tumblr.com/post/47524200335)

_Adam. Wake up._

Adam opened his eyes, and immediately stood up, stumbling on the way to his feet. He turned a full circle, taking in his surroundings. This had to be a mind trick, one of Lucifer's games. But it looked so real...He was at the play ground he went to in his dreams, with his Mom. Adam touched the cool metal of the swing chain, tipped the see-saw, trying to find something wrong, something out of place. He had to be dreaming, he _had_ to be. Or he was dead, and he was in Heaven.

_You are not dead. Nor is this a mind game. I would know._

There was that voice again. Adam could have sworn that it had woken him up...

The voice in his head sighed. _Yes, I woke you up. We needed to be conscious, so I could determine where we were._

“Wait, are you Michael?” Adam exclaimed. He was glad the voice and him were alone in the play ground. He'd look weird talking to himself, and he always prided himself on not being weird. 

_Who else would I be? You are certainly not a vessel for any other angel, or any archangel, for that matter. You're mine._

Adam started. “Woah, you can _not_ refer to me as 'yours'. I don't belong to anyone, okay?” Great. Now he was that angry crazy person who hung around in parks. But he had reason to be. He had somehow escaped from Hell, with Michael in tow, and Adam had no idea how they got there. He tried to remember, but all he could recall was being pulled into the cage, then fighting with Lucifer/Sam, then some guy appearing and taking Sam out of the equation. After that, he became prone to some of Lucifer's games, the ones that Michael couldn't protect him from. He momentarily thought of the Hell-bound souls he had seen around him in the cage, when it triggered some confusion.

“Michael,” he began slowly. “Why can't I remember the pain? I remember it happening, but I can't feel it...Lucifer – He played with my head. I saw things. But I'm not feeling anything.” Adam was concerned for his well-being. He had heard enough between the two angels he shared a cage with that it was probably something to do with souls. What if he didn't have one? What if, like Sam's had, his soul was still down there?

_I thought something like this might happen. You need not worry, Adam. My grace protects you from all, though it cannot filter memories._

Adam let out a whoosh of relieved air. Thank God. Or you know, thank whoever. He didn't even know if God existed.

_God exists, Adam. We have met, many times. But yes, you should thank Him. It is down to Him that I have grace to protect you._

“Okay then, thanks, God.” Adam smirked. It seemed so ridiculous, taking that phrase so literally. 

_There is no need to be sardonic._

He wrinkled his nose. “What does that -” Adam sighed. There wasn't really the time or place for this kind of conversation. Or maybe it was, he didn't know. Which is why they needed to get to the bottom of this.

“Okay. So. Do you have any idea how we got out? And how come you're not...you know, in the front seat?”

_I do not. But I do have faith in my Father. It is my belief that he spared both of our lives, leaving my brother in his rightful place._

“Right...So you're just going to go on the belief that your Dad got you out?”

_Yes._

“Okay.” There was radio silence for a minute or so. Adam thought it was stupid that Michael could read his thoughts, but he couldn't read Michael's. What kind of angel/vessel partnership was this, man? He watched the wind gently spin the roundabout, and remembered when his Mom used to push him around on it. Even though he would get dizzy with the motion and exhilaration, he always begged her to push it some more. Walking to the park bench where he once sat with Zachariah, he sat down once more with an angel. Only this time, the angel was inside him.

That sounded weird.

_In answer to your question earlier, about the 'front seat'. I am too weak to fully operate a vessel._

“Fully operate? Like I'm a machine? Thanks. You know, I was promised that I'd see my Mom after this Hell was over. In the literal sense. So where is she? And how do we find you another 'vessel to operate'? I don't need you in my head."

_But your real memories may -_

Adam snapped. “I couldn't give a shit about my real memories. I just want you out of here, and I want to see my Mom. I don't care if I have to die. I'd rather be up there than down here with you, just because my memories might come back. The only reason I said 'Yes' to you, was to see her.”

_You care about your mother deeply._

“Of course I do, asshole, she raised me. Yeah, she was working a million jobs so I never really saw her, but she did it for me. She was the only good thing in my life. And if I only got a few bedtime stories as a kid, what does it matter? Doesn't make her any less of a mom, no matter what anyone said.”

Adam hated some of the kids he went to school with. His eyes scrunched close as he tried not to think about them and the things they said. He didn't want Michael to get in his head even more.

_I will always respect your privacy, Adam. I will never look where you don't want me to. You have been a good vessel to me._

“Uhh...Thanks, I guess.” Adam clasped his hands together, casting his eyes down to the grass in front of him, and trying to figure out what to do next. The grass had been freshly cut. He always liked that smell.

“So. How do we get you a new vessel?”

***

They were sitting in a diner, eyeing the menu, wondering how many variations on 'burger and fries' one place could have. He was no longer keen on burgers, not after what happened in the green room. Wait... _They_ weren't sitting in the booth, Adam was. He needed to stop thinking of them as one person.

_We are one being. It is perfectly fine to refer to you and I as one. Even though I am not a person. So 'being' would be the correct term._

“Do you have to take everything so literally?” Adam muttered. He had found that communicating with Michael via his thoughts was not a good method. They came out all scrambled, and he could never figure out how to think properly. Which was totally stupid. Adam wished he at least had a phone, so he could pretend there was someone on the other end. But he only had the clothes on that he had said 'Yes' in. Totally put off eating now, he slid out of the booth and walked out of the diner. He would find a payphone, and talk to Michael like that. Adam really didn't want to be noticed, not if the Winchesters could find him in any way. He was sure that they would try and be all brotherly, and he didn't want that. 

Noticing an unoccupied payphone a couple of hundred of yards away, he upped his pace towards it. Picking the receiver up, he pretended to punch in a few numbers, and waited the appropriate time before speaking.

“You never told me – how do you get a new vessel?”

_It's all in the bloodline. I need to find a willing Winchester, but as we already know, they are difficult to find. I am still reluctant to find another, however. I don't want you to come to harm because my grace disconnects from your soul._

“I told you, I don't care about that. I just want to find you someone else.”

_Why are you so eager to rid yourself of me? I am merely trying to protect you._

“What, so you think you can stick around in my head forever? I don't think so. There's gotta be a back-up bloodline, right?”

_Well...yes. But the second bloodline is never as powerful, as it is not the true selection. I could never reach my full potential within them._

Adam could practically feel the angel frowning. “Do you know it? Any free vessels?”

_I can certainly sense an appropriate one._

“Hey – Michael. Why can't you just...I don't know, fly back up to Heaven, do whatever it is you do?”

_I am not strong enough. During one of our many battles, my brother maimed my true form quite badly. Three of my six wings are defunct._

Even though Michael was just in his head, and what seemed like an emotionless bastard, Adam started to feel for him. The angel's few feelings were starting to seep through the silky speech. “Ahh. I'm sorry, man.”

_It's not your fault._

Adam bit his lip. It was kind of pleasant, having someone to talk to. He had been a lonely child, and a lonely teenager. Adam had tried to fill the void with his studies, but it never quite worked.

_I enjoy your company too, Adam. I have done, for all the years we were in the cage. You gave me hope, sometimes._

He froze. Adam wasn't doing much moving anyway, but his muscles tensed, and his jaw clenched. Why was Michael being so nice to him? Maybe he didn't want Adam to top himself once they separated. After all, now he knew that Heaven and Hell were real, that meant that those who took their own lives really did go to Hell.

_That is not the reason, Adam. Though they don't all go to Hell. I often thought the men who translated the Bible were descended from sheep._ There was a soft chuckle.

Did Michael just make a joke? Michael, soldier, archangel – making a joke? True, Adam didn't get it, but he had to applaud the attempt.

_But concerning your thoughts – I am not simply being 'nice'. I mean it. There were rare times when I thought it was all for nothing, the apocalypse...But there you were. Your thoughts in the cage gave me hope. You would remember your mother, the park she took you to. My brother showed you the false ones, but you always knew. You always knew what was real, and what wasn't. You're strong, Adam. I realised, in the cage, what I was fighting for. I loved the humans when God told us to – but only because it was orders. It wasn't feeling it. And now I understand._

Adam coughed. He couldn't hear anymore. He didn't deserve this. The itch to hang up the phone was strong, but Adam knew Michael would still be in his head. There was no point. He cleared his throat once more, changing the subject.

“Do you have enough power to take us to your new vessel?”

***

_I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable before, Adam. I was simply stating your importance. I hope after I leave you, that you make the right decision to stay on Earth. Your mother would not be happy to see you this early in your life._

They were walking through a respectable residential area, somewhere in Michigan, Adam wasn't sure where exactly. Under his breath, he snarled “You don't know shit about what my Mom would want.” But Michael was right. His mom would probably cuff him round the ear before hugging him.

Back to the task at hand. They were looking for a guy called William Myers, at number 48. When they arrived at the house, Adam looked it up and down. They shouldn't have too many problems. The Myers had a cross on their mailbox, and one of those little Christian fish things on their generic family car. He bent over the other side of the knee-high gate, fiddling with the latch. Why did it have to be such a short gate? Adam had seen dogs that could easily jump over it. Standing to up to his full height, he made his way up the path to the door. What if no one was in? Would they have to come back later?

_He's here, Adam. I can feel it._

Adam exhaled, feeling calmer. He rapped his knuckles on the door four times, and wetted his lips, preparing to have a conversation with the first person since he'd somehow escaped Hell. How could he possibly explain the situation? He was panicking again. Adam contemplated running away as he heard footsteps approaching the door, but before he could turn around and jump over the gate, the door opened.

***

William Myers heard a knock on the door. That was odd, he thought. He wasn't expecting anyone, and seeing as his family were out, they weren't either. He opened the door, meeting a stranger's eyes. William raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

“Hi, uh, I'm Adam.” The boy began. Although he couldn't have been more than twenty-three, one year Will's junior.

“Hello,” William slowly replied, searching Adam's face for something. Did he recognise him, know him from school, or college? Adam didn't look like a salesperson.

“Are you – what was it again?” The question seemed like a whisper to himself, so Will stood in his door frame, amusedly watching the battle going on in the boy's head.

“William Myers! That was it. Is he in?”

“I'm William Myers. Not to be rude, Adam, but do I know you?”

“Oh! No. Look, this might sound weird, but...do you believe in angels?” Adam's expression immediately changed from pride of remembrance to just plain sheepish. He looked so helpless that Will couldn't help but laugh, his light brown eyes dancing with humour.

“Are you trying to convert me? Because I hate to tell you, you're preaching to the choir.”

Adam opened his mouth, then frowned and shut it again. He looked like a fish, and as much as Will was enjoying the juxtaposing strange behaviour of the attractive guy, he had things to do.

“I'm going to shut the door now...” He started to close it, slowly, as though he wasn't sure what would happen if he did.

“No!” Adam literally put his foot in the door. Will looked at him in shock. “Damnit Michael, you talk to him! You've got the power.”

Will's open mouthed look shifted to confusion. “My name's Will, not Michael -” But as quickly as Will's expression had changed, Adam's posture and general demeanour had changed completely.

“Hello, William. My name is Michael. I'm an angel of the lord. An archangel, to be exact.”

Will stared at the crazy man standing in his doorway.

Not-Adam smirked. “Yes, _the_ archangel Michael. I would prefer to do this is different way, but my current vessel, Adam, is eager to pawn me off to a lesser blood-line – yours. So if you don't mind, I need to use _you_ as my vessel now. All you have to do is say yes.”

Still wide eyed, Will turned on his heels, striding down his hallway into the living room. The crazy man could let himself out. Dropping with all his weight onto the sofa, he ran his fingers through his blond hair. It was getting to the point where it started to get wavy, so he needed a haircut. Why was he thinking of his hair at a time like this? Noticing a pair of feet in front of him, he swept his gaze up Not-Adam.

“I can only do this once, because I need to keep in the...front seat.”

Will still had no idea what was going on, but Not-Adam puffed up his chest, there was a crackle, a flash of blue light, and suddenly Not-Adam had wings made of _electricity._

After a very long silence, in which Not-Adam looked at him searchingly, Will spoke.

“So...You're an angel?” His mouth was dry. Not-Adam – no, Michael – nodded. “And you need me...to what?”

“To walk the Earth while my grace is restored.”

“Right...what happens to me?

“I take over your body and your mind. You will not be harmed. It is God's will. Are you a believer, William Myers?”

“Yeah, I am, but I never expected...this, you know?”

“I understand if you need time to think about this. But Adam no longer wants to be my vessel, so it is his preference that you say 'Yes' now.” Will could have sworn he saw a flicker of pain in Michael's eyes, but didn't mention it.

“And what about my family? Will they be safe?”

“Of course.”

Will thought it over for a few minutes. He was a devout Christian, and he knew his parents would be proud to learn of his angelic potential. There wasn't really a downside that he could see. And, being a vessel might relieve some of the stress he'd been having recently. But for all he knew, he could wake up as soon as he uttered his consent. Will met Michael's eyes.

“Yes.”

***

There was a burst of bright white light, and Adam was alone again. Worse, he had all the memories of his feelings back. There was pain, oh was there pain. There was anger, hurt, sadness, and something he hadn't felt before. He wasn't too hung up on it though, as he was currently lying on William's living room floor, feeling as though every inch of him had been taken to with a baseball bat.

“Adam?” He felt a hand brush through his hair, relieving some of the pain of his head.

“Adam?” The tone was more urgent now, the hand that was in his hair moving to turn him facing up.

He barely opened his eyes. It was all still too bright, and he could just see a pair of concerned, brown eyes looking down at him.

“Michael.” Not questioning, like Michael's calls to him had been. It was a confirmation. Michael, who had protected him in the cage, was here, firm hands on his back and cupping the back of his head. Opening his eyes a little more, he swallowed. Oh, so that was what that feeling was. He was grateful. Everything Michael had done for him. Adam remembered feeling something more, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Not yet. His eyes fluttered shut again. It took up energy that he desperately needed. It wasn't an easy ride, being an archangel's vessel. They had neglected to mention that to William, but he didn't feel too bad. He was just content that Michael was tangible now. Breathing shallowly, he tried to speak again, but Michael stopped him.

“No, don't, Adam. It will only bring you more pain.”

The hand holding the back of Adam's head moved a little, bringing their heads closer together. Michael looked at the peaceful but pained boy for a while, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Adam sighed. It seemed to ease the pain a little, so he kissed him again, this time on the cheek. His gaze lingered on Adam's lips, but he decided against it. Perhaps when Adam was better. For now, he would dedicate his grace and power to healing his former vessel, looking after him as he had done in the cage. He would keep him safe and well, for Michael's peace of mind, but most of all, for Kate Milligan.


End file.
